The Circle of Power for HoS
Spiritual_energy.jpg Chi Chi is a Chinese word meaning aliveness, life force energy or life breathalso known as Ki, Qi or Prana. The Definition of Chi Theories of traditional Chinese medicine assert that the body has natural patterns of qi associated with it that circulate in channels called meridians in English. Symptoms of various illnesses are often seen as the product of disrupted or unbalanced qi movement through such channels (including blockages), deficiencies or imbalances of qi, in the various Zang Fu organs. Traditional Chinese Medicine seeks to relieve these imbalances by adjusting the flow of qi in the body using a variety of therapeutic techniques. History Chi has been written about and studied for over ten thousand years, from China and Japan to India, the Hawaiian Islands and South America. Chi is the energy of life itself, recognized as the balance of Yin and Yang (male and female, positive and negative, electromagnetic energy), which flows through everything in creation. Chi is at the foundation of many health and fitness practices such as Massage, Yoga, Martial Arts, Reiki, Feng Shui and Acupressure. Qualities The energy of Chi emits vibrant, bright colors (the aura), a vibrational frequency, and a sound. When Chi becomes disturbed, stagnant, imbalanced or depleted, dis-ease and illness begin to take form - the aura becomes darker and discolored, personal frequency vibrates incorrectly, and the meridians (energy pathways - Chinese origin), and chakras (energy centers - Indian origin), within the body, become blocked. Chi Machines The Chi Machine will aid in unblocking the 'Chi pathways' and ensure a maximum flow of this healing source through all body organs, to restore normal or improved function to impaired organs and body systems. The Chi Machine allows the Chi energy to flow naturally thereby creating spiritual, physical, mental and emotional strength, health, fitness and wellness. Some people perceive the presence of Chi more easily than others, but the ability to perceive it is inherent in all of us. Once the Chi Machine stops, almost everyone feels a rush of Chi flow through their body. Reiryoku or Spiritual Energy/Power Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Spiritual Power. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and will power of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. Demonic Energy Demon Energy is harnessed only by demons. Its strength varies greatly on the user, but is often more potent than Spirit Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans. Like Spirit Energy, Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Only some rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using their energy for an offensive. The humans who gained powers via their bloodline due to out pour of Mana onto Japan seem to use this type of energy as their powers were demonic in origin, as any weapon they so choose to wield once its been found or dis-guarded will have traces of demonic energy in them. It is unknown if Demon energy can metamorth into a more potent form of energy, Since sacred energy is the result of spirit energy going through a metamorphosis. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Energy System Category:The Lifestream